The Boy is Mine
by love-fool
Summary: Focuses mostly on Gordo...when kids from the neighboring school have to attend Hill Ridge, two enemies duke it out to catch Gordo's eye! What will happen? R/R! I'll give you a cookie! **FINALLY UPDATED!** press F5 so you don't miss any action! FINISHED!
1. The Tennesse Girl and the Cheerleader

The Boy is Mine A Lizzie McGuire Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any regular characters from Lizzie McGuire, (or any ones from past episodes). I don't own anything, no sue, no problem.  
  
Setting: Takes place when the gang is in 8th grade.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were walking in the hallway of Hill Ridge Junior High. It was the month of November. Same old stuff was happening. Nothing new, Miranda and Lizzie were still obsessed with Ethan. Gordo didn't really like anyone. They walked into their homeroom and sat down at their desks.  
  
P.A. System: Good morning everyone, this is Principal Tweedy speaking. At our neighboring school, there was an explosion in the science lab, due to an unsupervised experiment. Therefore, 20 8th graders will be joining us, 10 girls and 10 boys. The Newspaper staff will NOT be meeting after school today. Neither will the cheerleading squad due to the chess club tournament in the gym today that is all.  
  
Gordo: Twenty new kids? I thought the school was crowded enough!  
  
Lizzie: It would be cool to have some new faces around here.  
  
Miranda: I just hope the 10 girls won't want to join the Kate posse.  
  
Larry: (Whom sits behind Gordo) Hey maybe we'll find ourselves some lovely maidens.  
  
Gordo: Eh...  
  
Larry: Fine, have it your way.  
  
Mr. Dig: Now, everyone, out of the twenty kids we will have 2 people. They are, Blaine Calypso and Daphne Underwood.  
  
All of a sudden, Blaine and Daphne walked in. To everyone's surprise, Blaine was a girl. And yes, so was Daphne. Blaine had red, short curly hair that came to her chin. She wore a red tank top and a denim jacket with jeans and black leather boots. With the boots, she was about 5'6". Daphne wore a tan peasant long sleeved shirt, a denim skirt, and tan boots. She had strawberry blonde hair and it went down to the middle of her back.  
  
Mr. Dig: Please welcome, Blaine Calypso and Daphne Underwood to this delightful school. Ladies, please tell us about yourselves. Ms. Underwood, you can go first.  
  
Daphne: Well, my full name is Daphne Caroline Underwood. I was born in Tennessee, in Nashville to be exact. I lived there till I was ten, hence my accent. I moved here, and went to Glen Ford Junior High, until the big explosion.  
  
Mr. Dig: Thank you Ms. Underwood. You may take the seat next to Miranda Sanchez, right over there. Ms. Calypso, your turn.  
  
Blaine: Well, My name is Blaine Calypso; I've lived here all my life. I like to sing and dance. I was on the Cheerleading squad in Glen Ford, and that's it.  
  
She merrily walked to a seat next to Claire Miller and sat down.  
  
Miranda: Can you believe Blaine? Two minutes here and she thinks she's all the rage!  
  
Gordo: She seems like she's from NYC.  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Gordo: From the rich section, Manhattan, she thinks she's all that in this one horse town.  
  
Lizzie: Huh?  
  
Gordo: The dressage championship that's here every November? One horse takes all the prizes. Just like Blaine thinks she's doing.  
  
Miranda: Oh.  
  
Lizzie: I get it!  
  
Daphne: That's exactly how she thought she was in Glen Ford. She thought she was the Big Kahuna.  
  
Miranda: Well, meet Blaine's equal, Kate Saunders, ever since she got a bra in 7th grade, she's thought she was hot crap.  
  
Lizzie: You're Daphne? Right? I'm Lizzie, this is Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Daphne: Hi.  
  
Gordo: Hello.  
  
Miranda: Hola!  
  
Gordo: How long are you here for?  
  
Daphne: Till the end of February. Lizzie: Any hot guys come here with you?  
  
Daphne: Hmm, there's not really anyone, they sent the hot ones to Bayberry.  
  
Gordo: That sucks for you guys, doesn't it?  
  
---Meanwhile at the other side of the room with Kate, Claire, and Blaine---  
  
Claire: How do you get your hair so shiny, Blaine?  
  
Blaine: I use conditioner.  
  
Kate: Do you have a hot boyfriend Blaine?  
  
Blaine: I have no boyfriend what so ever.  
  
Claire: Weren't you popular at Glen Ford?  
  
Blaine: Yeah! VERY popular!  
  
Claire: Why didn't you have a boyfriend then?  
  
Blaine: What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?  
  
Claire: So, meet any hot guys here yet?  
  
Blaine: There is one.  
  
Claire/Kate: WHO?!  
  
Blaine: The curly headed kid over there.  
  
Claire/Kate: GORDO?! EWW!  
  
Blaine: What's wrong with him? He is muy caliente.  
  
Claire: He is not very hot!  
  
Kate: He's a social reject!  
  
Blaine: He's hot!  
  
Kate: Are you mindless? Gordo is a FREAK!  
  
Blaine: Whatever goofball.  
  
The bell rang and everyone was off to their first period class. Blaine walked with Daphne.  
  
Blaine: Meet anyone hot yet?  
  
Daphne: Uh, yah.  
  
Blaine: Who?  
  
Daphne: Gordo.  
  
Blaine: Tough luck sweetie, cause he is mine!  
  
Daphne: In your dreams!  
  
Blaine: I'm probably in his too!  
  
Daphne: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Blaine trotted off leaving Daphne behind.  
  
Blaine: (To herself) It's time to show Daphne a thing or two about guys.  
  
***Who will get Gordo? Blaine or Daphne? Or someone entirely different?*** 


	2. Just Ask Larry

Chapter 2 The Boy is Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Blaine and Daphne so far. Nothing ELSE!  
  
It was first period gym with the dreaded Coach Kelly. Daphne, Blaine, Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, and Claire stood against the wall of the gymnasium, along with a few other of the girls from Glen Ford.  
  
Coach Kelly: Today, we're doing co-ed dodge ball. Girls on one side of the gym, boys on the other.  
  
The boys went to the side of the gym where the climbing ropes were, and the girls went to the side of the gym neat the basketball hoops.  
  
The balls were placed in the middle of the black line and Coach Kelly blew the whistle. Everyone scattered and grabbed a ball. Miranda and Lizzie tried to hit Gordo with balls, but he was too quick. Kate and Claire were too busy trying not to break a nail. Larry was throwing balls everywhere; he was actually the best aimer and thrower on the boys' team, and Ethan? Well Ethan was too busy watching the fly on the ceiling.  
  
Miranda: Guess what I heard from Parker Mackenzie!  
  
Lizzie: What?!  
  
Miranda: Parker said that Jenny said that Blaine and Daphne both like Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: Oh my god!  
  
Miranda: He has TWO girls after him! Two!  
  
Lizzie: We don't even have a guy after us! Not ONE!  
  
The game soon ended, and the boys and girls went to the locker rooms (NOT THE SAME ONES) and changed.  
  
---In the Girls Locker Room---  
  
Blaine was furious, she and Daphne were pelting Gordo with dodge balls all period and he didn't even acknowledge either of them. Blaine didn't know why Gordo didn't notice her, maybe she was too snobby.  
  
Daphne: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Hi Daphne!  
  
All of a sudden Miranda came running in and slip on someone's gym shirt and fell. Obviously it was something important that Miranda found out.  
  
---In the boys locker room---  
  
Larry: I hear two lovely maidens want to court Gordo.  
  
Ethan: Two babes like Gordo? Oh look! It's that fly again!  
  
Ethan began to chase the fly and ran into the wall.  
  
Gordo: Really? Who?  
  
Larry: One has a boy's name and the other has a name from Scooby-Doo.  
  
Gordo: Blaine Calypso and Daphne Underwood.  
  
Larry: Yeah, but who do YOU like?  
  
---Cliffhanger! Who does Gordo like? Daphne, Blaine, Lizzie, Miranda, or someone entirely different? Please give me some suggestions! 


	3. Gordo is acting weird and the war begins

Chapter 3 The Boy is Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!  
  
Recap: Daphne and Blaine (whom is a girl) both like Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda just found out. Miranda finds out something. Ethan runs into a wall. Larry tells Gordo and asks Gordo who Gordo likes.  
  
---In the Boys locker room---  
  
Larry: Earth to Gordo! Who DO you like?  
  
Gordo: Tugdeman! Of all people, you should know!  
  
Larry: Why would that be?  
  
Gordo: Fine, I'll tell you again, I like---  
  
***RING***  
  
The bell rang. Gordo was saved by the bell. He jogged to his locker and got his books. He tried to avoid Larry for the rest of the day.  
  
---Later at Lizzie's house---  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda sit in Lizzie's room.  
  
Miranda: What did Ethan do again?  
  
Gordo: He was chasing a fly and he ran into a wall.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
Miranda: Daphne or Blaine, which one do you like better Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Daphne, probably.  
  
Gordo: Why do you ask?  
  
Lizzie: They both like you!  
  
---The next day at school---  
  
Blaine sits with Kate, Claire, and the other cheerleaders.  
  
Daphne sits with Parker Mackenzie.  
  
A/N: You will most likely see Parker in most of my Lizzie Fics; she's one of my fave characters!  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda of course, sat together.  
  
Gordo: My ego is as big as my head right now. Two girls like me.  
  
Miranda: How's Ethan's head?  
  
Gordo: He got a concussion.  
  
Lizzie: Ow! That must've hurt!  
  
All of a sudden on the other side of the cafeteria, Daphne screams.  
  
Daphne: There's gum in my hair! It's NOT coming out! BLAINE! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!  
  
Blaine: What? There's gum in your hair? Who could've done that?  
  
Daphne: YOU!  
  
Daphne ran off crying, her long hair was her pride and joy. Daphne ran into the bathroom, crying. Lizzie followed her into the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie: Daphne? Are you all right?  
  
Daphne: (Bawling) What do you think? Lizzie! My hair is going to be cut off!  
  
Lizzie: How short will it be?  
  
Daphne: A little above my shoulders! But it will look horrible!  
  
Lizzie: Maybe you could dye a different color or get highlights to jazz it up a little bit. We could get your hair cut, and dye it ourselves. I dyed my cousin's hair one time.  
  
Daphne: Nah, I like my color. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe it's time to hack off this hair.  
  
Lizzie: All better?  
  
Daphne: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Daphne hugged Lizzie. Lizzie felt good; she earned karma points for helping Daphne. ---The Next Day---  
  
Daphne came in, her hair was a little above her shoulders in feathery layers.  
  
Miranda: You have to admit it Gordo! She does look good!  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I guess she does.  
  
Lizzie: Should I get you a napkin to wipe away your drool?  
  
Gordo: I don't like her! I'm being honest, I like someone entirely different.  
  
Miranda/ Lizzie: Who?!?!  
  
Gordo: I can't talk to a GIRL about it.  
  
Lizzie: We're your best friends, why can't you tell us?  
  
Gordo: I just can't! All right?  
  
Gordo walks away.  
  
Miranda: You don't think.  
  
Lizzie: NO! Absolutely not!  
  
Miranda: Wait? Do YOU like Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: No! Do YOU?  
  
Miranda: No! He's just.....  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?  
  
Miranda: Exactly!  
  
Lizzie: But you still want to find out who it is, for the sake of knowing, right?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, of course.  
  
---End of Chapter 3---  
  
Wow! That was a doozy! I was having writer's block! Please! I need suggestions and reviews! Thanks! 


	4. Daphne tells all

The Boy is Mine Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
---At the Digital Bean---  
  
Daphne is sitting at a table all by herself. She is writing in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is November 13th, it is my 3rd day at Hill Ridge Junior High, and I am totally in love with David Zephyr Gordon, or Gordo as he's more commonly called. Blaine, my step sister, is also in love with him. See, diary, my mom married her dad, when I was twelve. Blaine and I got along great in the beginning, until she got a perm and became popular. She was a cheerleader at Glen Ford, and now at Hill Ridge. My dad died before I was born. I like having a dad, trust me diary, this is not one of those "my step dad is evil" situations. He's really nice and he and mom love each other, I have a half sister who is 1 and a half years old. Her name is Charity and I love her very much. She has red hair and green eyes. I'm at the digital bean right now. I'm drinking a Strawberry Smoothie. That's all for now diary.  
  
Love, Daphne Caroline Underwood  
  
Daphne closed her diary and put it in her backpack quickly when she saw Gordo come over.  
  
Daphne: Hey Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey! What brings you here, all by yourself?  
  
Daphne: Complete boredom.  
  
Gordo: Same with me, Lizzie and Miranda are visiting Ethan Craft in the hospital; he ran into a wall, got a concussion and broke his arm at the same time.  
  
Daphne: Ouch!  
  
Gordo: I mean he was chasing a fly in the locker room.  
  
Daphne: Why?  
  
Gordo: Because they go buzz.  
  
Daphne: Idiot... Gordo: I don't get why Lizzie and Miranda like him, he's a wet match in a dark cave.  
  
Daphne: I guess you already found out that I like you.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I did.  
  
Daphne: Are you totally grossed out?  
  
Gordo: No.  
  
Daphne: Do you like me?  
  
Gordo: As a friend, yes, more than that no.  
  
Daphne: You like Blaine, don't you?  
  
Gordo: Hmm, do I like the red bozo who is a Kate wannabe?  
  
Daphne: I take that as a 'no'.  
  
Gordo: You got it.  
  
Daphne: Who do you like?  
  
Gordo: I really don't want to tell.  
  
Daphne: That's perfectly understandable.  
  
Gordo: Thanks.  
  
Daphne: No problem, but even though I like you, maybe can we hang around sometime, but not on a date.  
  
Gordo: That'd be cool, as long as Lizzie and Miranda can come.  
  
Daphne: Sure, they're nice.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I've known Lizzie all my life and Miranda since preschool.  
  
Daphne: Wow, I've never had friends like that.  
  
Gordo: Why? If you don't mind me asking.  
  
Daphne: Well, I did have a best friend, from kindergarten till fifth grade, then my mom and moved here when I was 10, and that year I was going into sixth and she started to ignore me when I wrote letters. Then when my mom met Blaine's dad, Blaine and I were great friends. Until she got a perm and became popular.  
  
Gordo: You and Blaine are..............?  
  
Daphne: Step sisters.  
  
Gordo: You two are competing over me?  
  
Daphne: And every single guy, we've ever known.  
  
Gordo: Wow.  
  
Daphne: Yup, wow!  
  
Gordo: Well, why does Blaine like me?  
  
Daphne: I have no clue! I don't know what goes on in that girl's head.  
  
Gordo: Blame it on teenage hormones, that's what my parents blame everything I do on.  
  
Daphne: What? Are your parents, shrinks?  
  
Gordo: Yes.  
  
Daphne: My mom works as a Marriage Counselor, my step dad is a Real Estate Agent.  
  
Gordo: What about your birth dad?  
  
Daphne: He died before I was born.  
  
Gordo: I'm sorry.  
  
Daphne: Don't be.  
  
Gordo: Why?  
  
Daphne: Mom told me he wouldn't have been a good dad. He cheated on my mom.  
  
Gordo: I'm still sorry.  
  
Daphne: I admire your compassion for people in need, but save it for that lucky girl. Who ever she might be.  
  
Gordo: Was this hard for you to talk about?  
  
Daphne: In a way, yes, but I've talked to other people before, it get easier for me every time.  
  
Gordo: You look like you need a hug.  
  
Daphne: That'd be nice.  
  
Gordo got up from the chair and hugged Daphne. Daphne tried to pull him in closer. Gordo let go and said good bye and was on his way. Daphne soon left afterward.  
  
---Meanwhile at the McGuire household---  
  
Lizzie was on the phone with Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, there's something I need to talk about.  
  
Miranda: What is it?  
  
---A cliffhanger---  
  
Woo! Thanks to Lauren for putting this story on her favorite story list! Thanks for the good reviews so far! Remember! I need suggestions about who Gordo should like, the readers are very important to this story! 


	5. Confusion and Love

The Boy is Mine Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. I no one, you no sue.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie? What do you have to tell me?  
  
Lizzie: Remember at the hospital, when you went to the bathroom and I was in the room with Ethan?  
  
Miranda: What?! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
  
Lizzie: He kissed me!  
  
Miranda: He WHAT?!  
  
Lizzie: He kissed me! Ethan Craft kissed ME!  
  
Miranda: Were there any sparks? Spill it girl.  
  
Lizzie: Not really.  
  
Miranda: Are you saying that Ethan Craft kissed you and you felt no sparks?  
  
Lizzie: That is exactly what I'm saying.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, we have been obsessive with Ethan Craft since 7th grade. Are you telling me you like someone else?  
  
Lizzie: Maybe.  
  
Miranda: Spill it!!!!  
  
Lizzie: G-O-R-D-O  
  
Miranda: You like Gordo? But he's, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda!  
  
Miranda: I'm sorry Lizzie, but this is A LOT for me to comprehend!  
  
Lizzie: How hard is it to understand that I like Gordo?  
  
Miranda: It's just like one of those bad movie plots when the girl likes her best guy friend.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, you are sworn to secrecy no one must know..  
  
Miranda: Especially Gordo, I know the drill.  
  
Lizzie: Later.  
  
Miranda: Bye!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and opened her door to find Matt and Lanny listening at the door.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! You little vermin! You and your slimy play mate have five seconds to run away before I make your life misery!  
  
Matt: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, just looking at your face everyday is misery enough.  
  
Lizzie: Do you want to keep your permanent teeth? Then I suggest you go! NOW!!  
  
Matt and Lanny ran downstairs and sat on the couch.  
  
Matt: You know Lanny; I don't know why you like my monkey headed sister, but what ever floats your boat I guess.  
  
Lanny: .....  
  
Matt: Oh! Ok! You think my sister would be a good big sister for you?  
  
Lanny: .....  
  
Matt: Wait! You have a crush on Melina? But I love Melina!  
  
Lanny: .....  
  
Matt: That's it buddy, it's all out war!  
  
---The next day at school---  
  
A/N: Thanks to the great reviews I've been getting! As Gordo says in my Fic, "My ego is as big as my head!" You like me! You really really like me!  
  
Daphne and Blaine walked to their lockers.  
  
Daphne: Well Blaine, we have our work cut out for us.  
  
Blaine: What exactly do you mean? Daphne: I mean, Mr. Gordo dude, doesn't like either of us.  
  
Blaine: I bet he likes one of those two girls that hang all over him.  
  
Daphne: Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Blaine: We need to humiliate them big time. It's probably a known fact that he likes one of them.  
  
Daphne: Or maybe he's a player and likes them both and maybe they like him and he's dating one and then the other on the side.  
  
Blaine: Daphne, you're getting a head of yourself. A guy like Gordo wouldn't do that.  
  
Daphne: Are you so sure of that? Remember what cousin Kate told us?  
  
Blaine: I know, I know, always expect the unexpected.  
  
Daphne: But wait, I don't want to hurt Gordo. I love him.  
  
Blaine: No you're not, you're infatuated with him. I like him too. "Love" is such a strong word. There should be a word for a feeling in between love and like.  
  
Daphne: You're so smart, make one up.  
  
Blaine: I don't appreciate your sarcasm.  
  
Daphne: I don't appreciate your arrogance.  
  
Blaine: I have more important things to do. Like get Gordo to like me!  
  
Daphne: He doesn't like you! He never will!  
  
Blaine walked away. Daphne was fighting in a war over Gordo with her step sister. Was it really worth it?  
  
---Meanwhile at Gordo's locker---  
  
Larry stood at Gordo's locker with him.  
  
Larry: Gordo, how in the world am I supposed to remember who you like?  
  
Gordo: Think, Larry, think.  
  
Larry: I still can't remember.  
  
Gordo: Then try harder.  
  
---Chapter 5 was a doozy! I'm having writer's block! Still, I'm open to suggestions, even though I know where my story's heading. Since I have school, I won't be updating frequently, but I will try to. Ciao for Now!--- 


	6. It's fun to stay at the YMCA!

The Boy is Mine Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue? Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
---One week later---  
  
It's been a week since we've last seen our characters. Ethan got out of the hospital. No one knows who Gordo likes and nothing exciting has happened, except, Gordo is happy because now the school serves curly fries!  
  
A/n: I know, how random!  
  
---At the McGuire household---  
  
Miranda and Lizzie are in Lizzie's room. They are reading magazines and doing their homework.  
  
Miranda: Do you still like Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. It'd be too complicated to like your best friend.  
  
Miranda: So true. Are you going to Parker Mackenzie's party?  
  
Lizzie: She didn't invite me.  
  
Miranda: No, she said everyone is welcome. It's one of those lock-ins at the YMCA.  
  
Lizzie: How did she manage to rent out the whole YMCA?  
  
Miranda: Her parents let her; they're the managers and the chaperones.  
  
Lizzie: Since there will chaperones, I'll be able to go. When is it?  
  
Miranda: Next Saturday, we have to be their by 5:30 pm, our parents will pick us up at noon the next day.  
  
Lizzie: Coolie!  
  
Miranda: Blaine and Daphne will be there.  
  
Lizzie: And so the fun begins. Cats fight anyone?  
  
Miranda: Yah, especially with Gordo being there.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo's coming? I thought he didn't like Parker. Miranda: Once Parker said the words "free food", Gordo wanted to immediately go.  
  
Lizzie: Were there, CURLY FRIES too?  
  
Miranda: Probably.  
  
Lizzie: It's going to be weird, swimming in a pool in November.  
  
Miranda: It's an indoor pool.  
  
Lizzie: My bathing suit is too small.  
  
Miranda: I have an extra one.  
  
Lizzie: Which one?  
  
Miranda: The two piece one, with the one shoulder top and the string bikini bottom.  
  
Lizzie: Coolie! Which one are you wearing?  
  
Miranda: The string bikini one!  
  
Lizzie: Is that the one your mom wouldn't let you get, but you bought it anyways?  
  
Miranda: Yeah! Not so loud!  
  
Lizzie: Sorry.  
  
Miranda: Maybe we can hook up with one of the guys from Glen Ford!  
  
Lizzie: Maybe.  
  
Miranda: It will be time to party!  
  
Lizzie: Absolutely!  
  
---End Chapter 6---  
  
Sorry that was short! Next chapter: Parker's Party! Probably coming tomorrow! The more reviews I get, the happier I am! 


	7. Gordo luvs his curly fries!

The Boy is Mine Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: The title of the story is based on the 1997 song by Brandy and Monica. They own the song, I don't, and it would be cool to. Money! Oodles of money!  
  
---It is two hours before Parker's party---  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were getting ready together at Lizzie's house. Since it was kind of a pool party, they applied water proof cosmetics. (I know it sounds cheesy, but work with me here!) Since I think they live in California, it was about 65 degrees, and they decided to wear shorts. They brought short sleeved shirts and sweat pants with them for pajamas, and an extra pair of undergarments. They put their hair up in ponytails and brought a brush with them.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, do I look all right?  
  
Miranda: Looking good, McGuire.  
  
Lizzie: You too, Sanchez.  
  
They talked for an hour until, Gordo came over. Gordo wore a hooded sweatshirt and khaki cargo pants.  
  
Gordo: I see you guys are all perked up about Parker's party.  
  
Lizzie/Miranda: Um, yah!  
  
Gordo: Chicks.  
  
Lizzie: Why are you even going if you're not excited for it?  
  
Gordo: Oh! I am! Parker's having platters of curly fries from Burger Buddy!  
  
Miranda: Well, from 5:30 till 8:00 there will be dancing, from 8:00 till 12:00 it'll be pool time. From 12:00 till 2:00 it's basketball and then after that we go to sleep and breakfast is at 10:00.  
  
Gordo: Wow! When are the curly fries going to be served?  
  
Lizzie: There will be food during the whole thing, except when we're sleeping.  
  
Miranda: Where will we be sleeping?  
  
Lizzie: I think in the gym, Parker's parents are providing cots.  
  
Gordo: Cool.  
  
Jo: Lizzie! Gordo! Miranda! You don't want to be late! Get in the van!  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda got in the van and were off to Parker's party.  
  
---End Chapter 7---  
  
Well, sure it WAS short. I'm sorry ( I hope you're all geared up for Parker's party! You are all cordially invited, LOL!  
  
Get ready, Gordo MIGHT hook up with his lucky girl! Or will he? 


	8. Expect the unexpected

The Boy is Mine Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo arrived at the YMCA. They were greeted by Parker's parents, Carole and Bob at the door, along with Parker.  
  
Carole: Thanks for coming to Parky-doo's party!  
  
Bob: Carole! Don't embarrass our Pie-a-doodle in front of her friends.  
  
Parker: Mom! Dad! Why don't I just greet everyone at the door?  
  
Parker's Parents: Ok.  
  
Parker: I hope you guys will have fun, don't worry, they're old, they need an early bedtime.  
  
Soon after, everyone gathered in the gym. Parker's parents started to set up the food. Parker hired a DJ for the music.  
  
Parker: Time to start the party! Hit it Joe!  
  
A/N: Joe is Parker's older brother, whom is a DJ.  
  
Joe: Hey everyone! Welcome to my sis, Parker's slamming party! I will take requests! Here's a song which you will remember from about five years ago. It doesn't belong to me, the song isn't mine.  
  
No one got the joke, except Parker.  
  
A/N: The song is: The Boy is Mine! The name of the fic! I don't own the song! The song will be in these things  
  
Everyone started to dance; Daphne and Blaine walked around and came up to Gordo.  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine, the boy is mine  
  
Daphne: Hey Gordo!  
  
Blaine: Hey!  
  
Gordo: Hey Blaine. Hey Daphne. Daphne: I was wondering, will you dance with me?  
  
Blaine: I was wondering the same thing!  
  
SPOKEN:  
  
[Brandy]  
  
Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
[Monica]  
  
Uh uh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar  
  
[Brandy]  
  
Yeah, you do too but umm  
  
I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
  
You, you know his name  
  
[Monica]  
  
Oh yeah definitely I know his name  
  
[Brandy]  
  
I just wanted to let you know that he's mine  
  
[Monica]  
  
Uh no no, he's mine  
  
Gordo: Wow! You're both asking me! I can't decide.  
  
Daphne: Well, you dance with one of us now, and the other one later.  
  
Blaine: True, please, me first?  
  
Daphne: NO! ME!  
  
CHORUS:  
  
You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
Gordo: I really don't want to create a conflict.  
  
Daphne: It's not that hard Gordo. Pick!  
  
Blaine: Pick!  
  
[Brandy]  
  
I think it's time we got this straight  
  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
  
There is no way you could mistake  
  
Him for your man, are you insane?  
  
[Monica]  
  
You see I know that you may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of me  
  
But you're blind if you can't see  
  
That his love is all in me  
  
[Brandy]  
  
You see I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
  
He said without me, he couldn't make  
  
It trough the day, ain't that a shame  
  
[Monica]  
  
Well, maybe you misunderstood  
  
Cuz I can't see how he could  
  
Wanna change something that's so good  
  
All my love was all he took  
  
Gordo: Um, well, I'll pick, um, Blaine first, because I haven't really gotten to know her.  
  
Blaine walked off with Gordo, and she exchanged looks with Daphne.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
Blaine: You're an amazing guy, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Um, thanks, I guess.  
  
[Monica]  
  
Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
[Brandy]  
  
I think that you should realize  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killin' you inside  
  
[Monica]  
  
You can say what you wanna say  
  
What we have you can't take  
  
From the truth, you can't escape  
  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
[Brandy]  
  
When will you get the picture?  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine  
  
Blaine: I don't get why you don't all ready have a girlfriend. Don't all the girls just fawn all over you?  
  
Gordo: No, not really, I'm kind of considered a tad bit of a geek.  
  
Blaine: Why?  
  
Gordo: Well, I hang out with two girls all the time.  
  
Blaine: That's not bad.  
  
Out of nowhere, Blaine gave Gordo a full on lip lock.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS (2x)  
  
You can't destroy this love I found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
the boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
What makes you think that he wants you?  
  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
  
This special place is in my heart  
  
He was my love right from the start  
  
REPEAT CHORUS (2x)  
  
[Monica]  
  
The boy is mine  
  
Not yours  
  
[Brandy]  
  
But mine  
  
[Monica]  
  
Not yours  
  
[Brandy]  
  
But mine  
  
[Monica]  
  
Not yours  
  
[Brandy]  
  
But mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
Daphne stood there, watching in dismay.  
  
Gordo couldn't believe it too. He just got kissed by a very popular girl. He was shocked.  
  
Soon, the song ended. Gordo went over to Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Miranda: You danced with Blaine Calypso, and she kissed you?!  
  
Lizzie: Did you like? Huh?  
  
Miranda: Huh? HUH!  
  
Gordo: It was all right.  
  
Miranda: If you date her, we'll be popular!  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, what about Daphne? She's really nice and sweet. She'd be a better match for Gordo.  
  
Miranda: It's your decision, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: I'm going to go talk to Tugdeman. He'll help me out.  
  
Gordo walked over to Tugdeman. Larry was sitting at a table, eating curly fries.  
  
Larry: Sir Gordo! It's nice to see a knight here.  
  
Gordo: Hey, how's it going?  
  
Larry: No maidens want to dance with me.  
  
Gordo: I have a dilemma, Larry. I like two girls.  
  
Larry: Hmm? Who might these lucky girls be?  
  
Gordo: Blaine Calypso and Daphne Underwood.  
  
Larry: Ah, the two maidens who like you.  
  
Gordo: Uh, right. Blaine is so sophisticated and witty. Daphne is so sweet and gentle. She's an angel in disguise.  
  
Larry: Thing is, Blaine is such a snob. Daphne is like that natural hippie chick. A flower child. Her smile lights up a room, much like someone else I know.  
  
Gordo: Who?  
  
Larry: Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: I never realized it.  
  
Larry: For a little psyche evaluation, you're not in love with Blaine or Daphne.  
  
Gordo: Who am I in love with?  
  
Larry: You're in love with Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: That's impossible, Larry.  
  
Larry: Well, wee one, it is. The qualities Blaine and Daphne possess, Lizzie has. You just described Lizzie perfectly.  
  
Gordo: I'm not in love with Lizzie.  
  
Larry: Denial will make the heart ache even more. I've known the entire time that you were in love with Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Fine, whatever Tugdeman. It's nice talking to you.  
  
Larry: Likewise Glimmer-foe.  
  
---Meanwhile over at another table with Blaine, Daphne, and Kate---  
  
Kate: It's time those two lovebirds realized they had a thing for each other. Doing something good makes me all tingly.  
  
Blaine: It's so sad they haven't realized it until now.  
  
Daphne: We have helped out though, right cousin Kate?  
  
Kate: Yes you have.  
  
Claire comes over. Claire: Why do you want to help those freaks anyways?  
  
Kate: Because, unlike you, I like doing something good for the world.  
  
Claire: That's just sad Kate.  
  
Kate: You're sad!  
  
Claire: Ugh, whatever!  
  
Claire walked away.  
  
Kate: Thanks for helping me, Blaine and Daphne. Maybe they'll want to friends with me again.  
  
Daphne: In some weird alternate universe.  
  
--End Chapter 8--  
  
Now you know who the mystery girl is! Does Lizzie feel the same way about Gordo? 


	9. Wise words from Larry

The Boy is Mine Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
As everyone was dancing, all of a sudden the power went out. It was dark in the gym.  
  
Carole (Parker's Mom): Everyone! Stay calm! I called the power company and they said that we blew a major fuse! I've called your parents and they're coming to get you!  
  
Miranda: My mom and dad are out of town.  
  
Gordo: So are mine.  
  
Lizzie: My mom and dad aren't.  
  
Gordo: I don't know if mine are coming home tonight, I think they are.  
  
Miranda: Yeah! I can stay at your house tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, my mom won't mind.  
  
Everyone walked outside. It started to rain. Gordo stood on the curb, looking for his parents' car.  
  
Gordo: Great! It's raining! What else is new?  
  
Daphne walked behind him.  
  
Daphne: I have an umbrella.  
  
Gordo: Oh, thanks.  
  
Daphne: Wow, it's a beautiful night out.  
  
Gordo: I personally don't like the rain.  
  
Daphne: Oh, well I do. I find the rain very, romantic, in a sense.  
  
Gordo: Oh, you saw Great Expectations?  
  
Daphne: It's my favorite movie!  
  
Gordo: I saw it, I liked it.  
  
Daphne: You did? Did you? Gordo: Yeah, why?  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Gordo started to kiss Daphne, not an innocent grandma kiss, quite the opposite. A passionate, fiery kiss. Little did anyone know, a stunned and hurt Lizzie was watching. She heard Larry whisper, "Gordo Glimmerfoe, the more you deny it, the more the heart will ache."  
  
---I'm sorry it was so short! What exactly is going on? Find out soon--- 


	10. An accident waiting to happen

The Boy is Mine Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I no one, you no sue, there no problem.  
  
Lizzie heard Larry's words bounce through her ears. "The more you deny it, the more the heart will ache." What was he talking about?  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo pulled away the passionate kiss he had shared with Daphne. Daphne's crystal blue eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight, as Gordo looked into her eyes.  
  
Daphne: What just happened?  
  
Gordo: I kissed you, why?  
  
Daphne: No, no, no! That's not supposed to happen. Kate said.  
  
Gordo: What are you talking about? What about Kate Saunders?  
  
Daphne: I can't say.  
  
Gordo: Daphne, what is going on? Is this a bet to humiliate me?  
  
Daphne: No! No! No! I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Gordo: Daphne! Tell me now!  
  
Daphne: Don't yell at me, please don't yell at me. Please don't yell at me. Please.  
  
Gordo: I wasn't yelling. What's wrong?  
  
Daphne: Gordo, Kate Saunders, my cousin, told me and Daphne to pretend we like you. We did that because she wanted you and Lizzie together, not because she thought you two liked each other, because she didn't want to worry about Lizzie taking Ethan Craft. Everything was going fine until.  
  
Gordo: Till what?  
  
Daphne: Till I realized I was in love with you! Kate made us promise not to fall in love with you! She said if we did, that she'd hurt you and Lizzie. She tried so hard not to hurt anyone, but now she'll hurt you and Lizzie, if she finds out. She said she's also get one of her high school friends to do something bad to us. This is so hard for me.  
  
Gordo: Hush Daphne, you'll be ok.  
  
Daphne started going hysterical, something else was clearly wrong. She ran up the stairs, and when she was about to go back down, she fell, as she fell, she knocked over someone else as well. Daphne and Lizzie fell to the pavement, Daphne appeared unconscious. Yet, so did Lizzie.  
  
---Ooh! A cliffhanger---  
  
---Sorry that was so short! Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update--- 


	11. The Truth about Daphne

The Boy is Mine Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/n: I'm changing the rating, the story's getting a little mature, like PG level, cause I'm going to mention some stuff that I think would need a higher rating.  
  
Everyone turned around, Lizzie and Daphne were laying on the ground, side by side.  
  
Parker: Someone call an ambulance!!  
  
Carole: The power's out honey!  
  
Blaine: Here, use my cell phone.  
  
Parker's mom quickly dialed 911, Lizzie started to move, she sat up and started to hold her head, Daphne wasn't moving, she was breathing and had a pulse, but she was unconscious.  
  
Lizzie: Uh..what happened?  
  
Parker: Daphne fell down the stairs, and she knocked you over. You must have gotten the wind knocked out of you. Oh, you're arm doesn't look too good, try and move it.  
  
Lizzie tried to move it, but yelped out in pain.  
  
Parker: Hmm..must be broken.  
  
Miranda: Besides your arm are you all right?  
  
Lizzie: I think so, whoa, it felt like I hit a truck. But, I feel a bump on my head.  
  
The ambulance came, Daphne was lifted up on the gurney and had oxygen put on her, they asked Lizzie to get on a gurney as well, to check her out. Her right arm started to swell. Both of their parents were notified. Kate, Ethan, Larry, Claire, Miranda, Gordo, Parker, and Blaine got rides to the hospital.  
  
---At the hospital---  
  
Lizzie's parents arrived, with Matt and Lanny.  
  
Jo: Gordo?! Miranda?! Is Lizzie all right?  
  
Miranda: She broke her right arm, and has a bump on her head, other than that, she's all right. Sam: What about the other girl?  
  
Gordo: Daphne is still unconscious. She was a broken leg and a broken wrist.  
  
Matt: What exactly happened? A wild mosh pit?  
  
Miranda: No, Matt, Lizzie was standing near the stairs, Daphne ran up the stairs, as she was going down the stairs, she fell, knocking Lizzie over.  
  
Jo: I'd like to talk to Daphne's parents.  
  
Sam: Are they the ones with the little girl with the auburn hair and she's looking at the snack machine?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I think that's Charity, her little sister.  
  
Sam and Jo walked up to the couple. Daphne's mom had long brown hair that curled at the ends. She looked to be about in her mid 30's. Blaine's dad had auburn hair that was a little shaggy; he looked to be in his early 40's.  
  
Jo: Hi, excuse me? We're Lizzie's parents, I'm Jo and this is Sam.  
  
Daphne's mom: It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tracey, this is my husband Carl, and our daughter Charity.  
  
Jo: Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your daughter's condition.  
  
Tracey: Thank you, very much. Daphne, well, have you ever seen her?  
  
Jo: No, on the contrary, I've never heard Lizzie mention her.  
  
Tracey: Daphne had anorexia last year; she's still recovering from it. She also has clinical depression.  
  
Jo: I'm so sorry.  
  
Tracey: It's not a big deal. Also, when Daphne was younger, when she was 5, she was in a car accident. She was ok, so was everyone else, but it's been very difficult for us. I bet Lizzie's your pride and joy. You must be very lucky.  
  
Jo: It's been nice talking to you, bye.  
  
Meanwhile, Kate and Blaine walked into Daphne's room.  
  
Kate: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Blaine: She broke her leg and wrist; she also has a concussion, no life threatening injuries.  
  
Kate: Well, that's good in a sense.  
  
Blaine: I just want her to be okay.  
  
Kate: Hey, lighten up, after last year, you guys can make through anything.  
  
Blaine: No, no we can't. We're moving.  
  
Kate: Moving? Where?  
  
Blaine: To Maine, we're living with Aunt Helen. Mom, Dad, and Charity are staying here.  
  
Kate: Why are you guys leaving?  
  
Blaine: We're too much of a handful. Oh god, Daphne might have a nervous breakdown or something.  
  
Daphne started to wake up, she started to move. Daphne opened her eyes.  
  
Daphne: Where...where? Where am I? Who am I?  
  
---Meanwhile in Lizzie's room---  
  
Lizzie was sitting up on her bed. She was wearing a hot pink cast. She was changing the channels on the TV.  
  
Lizzie: I don't want to watch the news! I don't care about the tree festivals and the movie of the week!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie? I have something to tell you.  
  
---Cliffhanger!! Woo! That was a definite doozy! Next Chapter should be up tomorrow--- 


	12. Fighting and hurt feelings

The Boy is Mine Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you know sue.  
  
Lizzie inched up in her hospital bed. What was he going to tell her?  
  
Lizzie: What is it Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Listen, I've been in denial with this in my thoughts for a long time. But, it's time to ease the pain off of my heart.  
  
Lizzie: "The more you deny it, the more the heart will ache."  
  
Gordo: What are you talking about?  
  
Lizzie: I heard Larry say that. Gordo, I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry.  
  
Gordo: What are you talking about? Heck, I don't I love you! Why does it always have to be you, you, you?!  
  
Lizzie: Don't you get it? I'm denying too! So are you!  
  
Gordo: You don't love me, you like that blonde dunce boy, Ethan Craft!  
  
Lizzie: A) I don't like him! B) He is a very kind person at heart. But NOOOO! You don't care if a person is nice; you only care if they will make you feel inferior!  
  
Gordo: God Lizzie, the only reason you like Ethan, was because he was hot!  
  
Lizzie: I don't need this! Go swap spit with your girlfriend! I don't need you in my life!  
  
Gordo: Fine, I'm going, but you just lost the best thing ever, sweetheart!  
  
Before walking away, Gordo walked over to Lizzie and kissed her like he kissed Daphne. Gordo then stormed off.  
  
Lizzie: Oh god, what have I done?!  
  
She buried her head in her hands and screamed. Then, Miranda came in.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah Miranda?  
  
Miranda: I'm really sorry for what happened. Lizzie: Don't be, it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Miranda: Are you kidding? It's always been. Yet, I've been scared for that day when you two realized it. I didn't want to be the 3rd wheel.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, what have I done?  
  
Miranda: Nothing, you two are young, you don't realize it yet that you're soul mates.  
  
Lizzie: You're starting to sound like my mother.  
  
Miranda: Maybe I am. Just hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
Lizzie: It's always good to have friends like you.  
  
Daphne wheeled in, in a wheelchair.  
  
Daphne: I'm really sorry for this. If it hadn't been for me or Blaine, none of this would have happened. Actually it's Kate's fault.  
  
Lizzie/Miranda: Huh?  
  
Daphne explained to them Kate's plan and her true feelings for Gordo.  
  
Daphne: Listen, you can have Gordo, I don't care, whatever makes him happy. I'm moving to Maine anyways.  
  
Miranda: Oh! Chica! I'm going to miss you!  
  
Lizzie: Me too!  
  
---End chapter 12---  
  
---AWW!! How sad and mushy!! What will happen next?--- 


	13. Formed Alliances

The Boy is Mine Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
---Lizzie's room---  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sat in Lizzie's room.  
  
Lizzie: When will they get here?  
  
Miranda: Chill! They'll be here soon.  
  
Jo: (From another room) They're here!  
  
Ethan and Larry walked up the stairs and into Lizzie's room.  
  
Lizzie: You know why you're here, we need your help.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie anything for a chick in trouble.  
  
Larry: And how exactly are we supposed to help you? Gordo's been very edgy and solitary all this week.  
  
Miranda: You're guys! If Gordo's going to talk to someone, it'll most likely be a guy!  
  
Larry: He probably hates me, why did you ask me for help?  
  
Lizzie: You're one of the nicest people we know, so is Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Wow that means a lot coming from you Lizzie.  
  
Larry: So, what's the plan?  
  
Miranda: Milk him for information, make him feel bad, and check where he usually is and who he's with.  
  
Ethan: Got it.  
  
Larry: Sounds like a plan, but what's in it for us?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! You forgot to explain the other part!  
  
Miranda: Well, Kate's plan was to get Lizzie and Gordo together, so she couldn't steal Ethan. Well, she left out a big part! Me! So, basically, if it's okay with you Ethan, is to pretend to go out with Ethan. And Larry, you have to be like you're totally in love with Kate, you know, following her around, buy her gifts.  
  
Ethan: I'm in, Kate takes advantage of me, cause she thinks I'm an idiot.  
  
Larry: Great plan maidens, it's time to give Kate a taste of her snobby medicine.  
  
Lizzie: Everyone agree?  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
Ethan: It's time for help from the love doctor! See ya ladies!  
  
Larry: Farewell maidens!  
  
Miranda/Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Ethan and Larry left, as they went through the door, they saw a certain someone, walking towards the house.  
  
---Another cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! I've gotten very good reviews for the story! You like me! You really, really like me!--- 


	14. They're too blind to see

The Boy is Mine Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Recap on Chapter 13: Lizzie and Miranda team up with Ethan and Larry to get revenge on Kate and to find out about what's going on with Gordo. As Ethan and Larry leave Lizzie's house, they run into to someone.  
  
Ethan: Yo! Gor-don! What's shaking?  
  
Gordo: What were you and Larry doing at Lizzie's house?  
  
Larry: (Thinking quickly) We were helping them with the geography project!  
  
Gordo: Why didn't they ask for my help?  
  
Ethan: The ladies kinda think you're mad at them.  
  
Gordo: I'm not mad at Miranda, I'm just mad at Lizzie.  
  
Larry: Don't you get it? Gordo, you're one of the smartest people I know and you still don't understand love!  
  
Ethan: Gor-don, can't you see that Lizzie is like madly in love with you? I wish I had a girl who liked me like that.  
  
Gordo: Well, don't you two have some where to be?  
  
At that, Larry and Ethan left. Gordo walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Matt answered the door.  
  
Matt: AAAAAHHHH!!! What are you doing here? I thought you finally got a brain and lost my dorky sister!  
  
Gordo: Matt, this isn't a good time; I need to talk to your sister!  
  
Matt: Whoa Gordo, don't get so touchy feely! LIZZIE!!  
  
Lizzie: (from her room) YES?!  
  
Matt: Gordo's here!!  
  
Lizzie: Tell him, to meet me at the digital bean at 7:00pm.  
  
Gordo: I need to talk to you, NOW!! Lizzie: (Chuckling) You're going to have to wait. I'm busy right now.  
  
Gordo: Fine, it's better than not talking to you at all.  
  
Gordo left, and Matt ran upstairs to Lizzie's room.  
  
Matt: LIZZIE!  
  
Lizzie: What Matt?  
  
Matt: I may be your annoying little brother, but you shouldn't be such a snob to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I'm mad at him.  
  
Matt: Um, no you brainless freak, you like him! You really, really like him!  
  
Lizzie: You think I don't know that Matt! But NO, he just wants to make-out with Daphne!  
  
Miranda: He's never made out with her, he just kissed her.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah! Right before he kissed me!  
  
Matt: Lizzie and Gordo sitting in a tree!  
  
Lizzie: Shut up Matt!  
  
Matt left Lizzie's room humming. Lizzie's kind gentle face turned angry and frustrated.  
  
Miranda: It's 6:00pm, you're meeting him in an hour, why don't you change your clothes or do something with your hair? Honestly McGuire, you look very tired.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, should I wear my hair down, or up?  
  
Miranda: Up, you should also wear your green halter top with the camouflage pants.  
  
Lizzie changed and put her hair up; it was 6:45pm.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I should go.  
  
Miranda: Definitely, I need to go home anyways.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie left Lizzie's house, Miranda went to her house and Lizzie walked to the digital bean.  
  
This is going to make or break me, she thought, as she opened the doors to the digital bean.  
  
---End Chapter 14---  
  
---Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Stay tuned! What will happen next?--- 


	15. We made it through the wilderness! How r...

The Boy is Mine Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Lizzie opened the doors to the digital bean. She looked around to see that Gordo wasn't there yet. She sat down in a booth. She played with her ponytail. Suddenly, Kate and Claire showed up.  
  
Claire: Oh my god! It's a Spice Girl wannabe loser!  
  
Lizzie: Shut up.  
  
Kate: What a witty response!  
  
Lizzie: Don't look now, but you're boyfriend's right behind you!  
  
Kate: Ethan!  
  
Larry: Hi Kate!  
  
Kate and Claire ran away, Larry started to follow them. A few moments later, Gordo came over.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Listen, I want to apologize, I've been being an idiot lately. I'm sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Apology accepted. I've been being a no good snob lately too. I'm sorry.  
  
Gordo: That's ok. I understand. I had a talk with a good friend who helped me come to a realization.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, who?  
  
Gordo: Actually friends, to be more correct.  
  
Lizzie: And I ask again, who?  
  
Gordo: Daphne and Blaine. They said that they were sorry for being a part of Kate's plan. They said that we belong together. Daphne told me something that was very smart.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, what?  
  
Gordo: She said that, "People find love in the most unexpected places, as well as the most expected places."  
  
Lizzie: What are you trying to say?  
  
Gordo: I'm trying to say, is that, I love you. When I saw you and Ronnie kiss, my heart shattered into a million pieces. When you were in the library crying because he broke up with you, I wanted to tell you, but realized that it wasn't the right time.  
  
Lizzie: What about Brooke?  
  
Gordo: Brooke was just a stupid infatuation. Sure, I LIKED her, but it made me realize that I actually loved you.  
  
Lizzie: What about Daphne?  
  
Gordo: Well, in the wise words of Larry, "The more you deny it, the more the heart will ache." It was just a cover up. I think Kate helped in a way, I mean, even though it was meant for us to be together because she didn't want you touching Ethan, she still did a lot of good, for being an air- headed cheerleader.  
  
Lizzie: I'm still scared. Scared that, if we ever break up, nothing will be the same. That we'll stop being friends.  
  
Gordo: We'll never know if we don't try. Wait, what about when you like me in 4th grade?  
  
Lizzie: Well, even though supposedly I was young and I didn't know any better, I knew a lot more than I do now.  
  
Gordo: Why do fools fall in love?  
  
Lizzie: Because, maybe it was just, meant to be.  
  
Gordo: Hmm.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Then, Gordo kisses Lizzie.  
  
Miranda, Larry, Ethan, Kate, Melina, and Matt watch nearby.  
  
Matt: AW!! That's gross!  
  
Melina: No it's not!  
  
Ethan: You know Kate, I think we belong together.  
  
Kate: Mmm Hmm.  
  
Larry: Hey! Where's my happy ending?  
  
Miranda: Right here.  
  
Little Kid: (In the background) So that's how you and mommy got together?  
  
---A house in the future---  
  
Lizzie: Yes, yes it is, Jared.  
  
Jared: What about Aunt Melina and Uncle Matt?  
  
Gordo: One story a day, Jared. One story a day. It's time to go to bed.  
  
Jared: Night mommy, night daddy.  
  
Gordo/ Lizzie: Good night Jared!  
  
Gordo: Jared is quite the curious one, glad we won't have to tell that story again.  
  
Lizzie: I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
Gordo: What do you mean?  
  
Lizzie: I'm pregnant!  
  
---The End---  
  
---Epilogue---  
  
Lizzie gave birth to healthy baby girl named Lyndsi. Many years later, Jared married Miranda and Larry's daughter named Amy, and Lyndsi married Kate and Ethan's son named Ben.  
  
---I'm done with this story! Woo Hoo! Did you like the ending? Now, go read the first chapter of Time of their lives! Go NOW! 


End file.
